Es broma
by Celi-chii
Summary: Vale. Tal vez le gustaba. Tal vez le gustaba mucho. Y es que el tener a tu novia contorneando las caderas frente a ti, estando tú sentado en el sillón, viendo cómo ese cuerpo divino se balanceaba al ritmo de esa condenada canción no estaba tan mal. One shot, SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer:** _Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son obra del maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto; la historia, obviamente, es mía. __  
_

**Pareja:** _Sasuke y Sakura. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

**Tipo:** _One shot.__  
_

**Advertencia:** _Un pelín subidito de tono.__  
_

* * *

- Sakura.

Seguía.

- Sakura.

¿Qué era aquello, un circo?

- Sa ku ra.

Joder.

El azabache bufó.

- ¿Puedes apartarte de la televisión, _por favor_?

No. No podía. Maldita sea.

La pelirrosa rió.

- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, me dirás que no te gusta.

- No.

Vale. Tal vez le gustaba. Tal vez le gustaba mucho.

Y es que el tener a tu novia contorneando las caderas frente a ti, estando tú sentado en el sillón, viendo cómo ese cuerpo divino se balanceaba al ritmo de _esa condenada canción_ no estaba tan mal.

O no lo estaría de no ser porque su novia estaba en sus días.

Sí, ya saben.

_Esos_ días.

Por lo tanto se convertía en una tentación prohibida.

Y a Sasuke lo prohibido lo ponía _cachondo_.

- Sakura, basta.

- Sasuke-kun, eres un aburrido.

- Hn.

- Me pregunto si serás gay.

- Sakura.

- ¿Qué? – lo miró largamente – oh, vamos, ¿a qué tío no le gustaría que su novia se le pusiera a _bailar_ en medio del salón?

No contestó.

- Además, ¡esta canción es la bomba! – se puso a menearse más rápido, esta vez parodiando ser el cantante – _Talk dirty to me_…

Sasuke se dispuso a levantarse, pero la chica fue más rápida y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿Pero qué mierd–

- Ssh. – le puso un dedo sobre sus labios – no quieras enfadarme, _Sasuke-kun_…

El Uchiha tragó duro.

Sakura, sonriendo, comenzó a moverse encima de él, haciendo fricción, _frotándose_.

Mierda.

Su _amiguito_ había despertado.

Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo la Haruno le interrumpió estampando sus labios con los de él en un beso totalmente salvaje. Sus lenguas se encontraron y pelearon, mientras que sus dientes mordían suavemente todo lo que podían.

Finalmente la chica se separó de él y sonrió al ver cómo el otro gruñía.

Se acabó.

El Uchiha cogió a la pelirrosa en volandas, levantándose él del sillón y tirándola (suavemente) a este de nuevo una vez arriba.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, pero no le dio tiempo a salir, ya que una pequeña mano cogió la suya, obligándole a girarse.

Este lo hizo, bufando, viendo a una ojijade sonrojada y sonriendo mordiéndose el labio, como si fuese una niña habiendo cometido una travesura.

Esta se acercó a su oreja y susurró: - _Es broma_.

¿Broma? ¿Qué mierda es broma? ¿El baile? ¿Las risas? ¿La calentura? ¿El beso? ¿El…?

Oh.

- Oh dios, te odio – susurró el azabache besándola con pasión, cogiendo sus piernas y enganchándolas a su cintura. – Esto te va a costar _muy_ caro.

La ojijade sólo pudo reír y asentir sonrojada, besándole de vuelta.

Porque el baile era real. Las risas eran reales. La calentura, incluso el beso. Pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, la menstruación de su novia no se encontraba allí presente, todo cortesía de la broma de esta querida pelirrosa.

Y lo iba a pagar.

Lo iba a pagar muy caro.

- _Ah, Sasuke-kun_.

.

.

.

Dos semanas antes.

_- ¿Otra vez tomates? _

_- Sakura, es lo único que me gusta._

_- ¡Pero si dices que te encantan mis comidas!_

_- Sí, bueno… pero un tomate es un tomate._

_La chica lo fulminó._

_- Es broma._

_La ojijade sonrió siniestramente._

_- Está bien, cariño. Come tomates._

_El azabache la miró impasible y encogió los hombros antes de dar otro delicioso bocado ante la mirada de su encantadora novia, la cual maquinaba algún tipo de plan absurdo para vengarse._

_Nada de qué preocuparse._

_Nada._

_¿No?_

_Sakura rió. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Já. Qué gracioso._**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy amigos, una vez más, en mis, al fin, ¡vacaciones de verano! ¡La vida es maravillosa, ¿no creen?! Vale, ya.

Extraño one-shot, lo sé. Pero, no sé, me apetecía escribir algo de estos dos. Creo que al principio es un poco complejo de entender, pero al final se entiende todo, ¿no creen? Simplemente, nuestra pelirrosa ha decidido vengarse de su querido azabache mediante juego sucio: el sexo, punto débil de cualquier hombre. (Aplausos)

Me parece que nada más que añadir, espero volver pronto, esta vez sí, ya que ahora soy completamente libre, o eso creo.

¡Un saludo a todos y espero que os haya gustado! Ya sabéis, un pequeño comentario nunca viene mal para opinar (o linchar). ¡Clickea por ahí abajo!

Atte.,

_**Celi-chii.**_


End file.
